International Spyro Grand Prix
The International Spyro Grand Prix is an upcoming tournament, and is hosted by IAS8 hosts CrystalFissure and Nintendogen64. The tournament is a spinoff from all of the former tournaments, with larger groups and with a cutoff of 30 people, intended to include more diligent runners. The tournament has no relation to the Spyro tournament Ratchet5 had been unofficially announcing to be as a sequel to RIP: Resurrected. History The tournament was officially announced on April 1, 2018, and is set to begin later in the month. Special Rules Round Robin Groups of 10 In a significant departure from the IAS and R.I.P series of tournaments, the ISGP will consist of three (3) groups each featuring ten (10) competitors. The tournament format was inspired by New Japan Pro Wrestling's annual round robin tournament, the G1 Climax. The 10 person group ensures that every competitor will be required to play every other competitor in their group once. This reduces the element of luck as progressing to the next round is still possible even if a competitor loses one or two matches in their group. Points In Round 1 the points allocation are as follows: Draw Times Another change to the rules made for the ISGP are the draw times. In previous tournaments draw times were based off of the match duration and the particular round that the match took place in. Due to a majority of the ISGP being a round robin block format, the draw times have been altered to reflect the duration of the match only. Below is a table outlining the times that constitute a draw: Tournament Progression Unlike previous tournaments, the ISGP will consist of two preliminary rounds and a Grand Final. Round 1 will feature three (3) groups of ten (10). Each competitor will face every competitor in their particular group, receiving two (2) points for a win, one (1) point for a draw and zero (0) points for a loss. After all matches in Round 1 are completed, the top 2 competitors from each group will move on to the Semi-Finals. Competitor placement will be determined based on points received during Round 1. In the event that 2 competitors finished with the same points, a determination on who will progress to the Semi-Finals will be made based on which competitors each player won and lost against. For example player's A and B are finished on the same amount of points and player C finished third in the group. If player A lost to player C yet player B defeated player C, then player B would progress to the Semi-Finals and player A would be eliminated. The Semi-Finals will feature six (6) competitors, 2 from each group. The top ranked competitors from each group will playoff against a second place competitor from one of the other groups. This will reduce the field down to 3 players. Finally, the Grand Final will be a traditional triple threat match with the winner being crowned the World Speedrunning Champion. Accepted Games Despite the ISGP being a Spyro the Dragon tournament, exceptions have been made for the specific games that are allowed to be run. These games are as follows: * Spyro the Dragon NTSC/PAL * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage/Gateway to Glimmer NTSC/PAL * Spyro: Year of the Dragon NSTC/PAL * Spyro the Dragon Japanese * Spyro x Sparx: Tondemo Tours Japanese Participating Players Groups Group A Group B Group C